Doesn't He Love Me?
by Humanities.Best
Summary: Peggy comforts a sick Tiny!Tony. (OneShot)


The silence was almost deafening, but perfect for one who was deep under the spell of sleep. Until the phone rang in the quiet quarters of Peggy Carter. Her eyes blinked open and she listened for a second. Before she sighed and rolled over to pick up the phone, her voice aching with sleep.

"Yes?" She answered slightly annoyed.

"Peg, it's me."

"Howard, Bloody Nora. It's three in the morning."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"It's Tony..."

"Howard-"

"Don't worry he's still _alive_.. well sorta."

"What do mean by _sorta_?" Peggy asked sitting up in her bed flickering on the light. Her eyes burning at the hopeful light.

"He's sick."

"Honestly Howard, how do you call yourself a-"

"He has a fever and he's vomiting."

"Where's Maria?"

"She's gone..."

"Gone... _where_?"

"Mexico.. She wanted some time away from Tony. She said she hasn't been away since he was born, three years ago."

"I don't blame her.. poor soul." She paused. "Where's Jarvis?"

"He went with her. Took his wife. Having a family outing _without_ me."

"I wouldn't exactly call that a 'family outing'." Peggy spoke as she stood, wrapping her robe around herself, slipping on her night shoes.

"Peg please just come over..."

"Howard, you're _his_ father."

"You know I'm not good with 'sick'."

"You're _his_ father." She reiterated. Although she sat on the phone silence on her end. But she could hear Tony crying on the other end. Apologizing for his vomiting. Then she heard the phone drop and Howard yelling. Peggy could feel her heart shatter as the screams from Tony grew louder, and smacks echoed through the plastic phone she held in her hand. "Are you drunk?" She asked when she heard him return to the phone.

"Peg, please come over." Howard spoke desperation filling his voice.

"Alright.." She said after a moment. Her eyes, glazed with tears. "I'm on my way."

She changed quickly into something decent before she got in her car and headed to a small drug store. Picking up a few things she knew Tony would need in his current state. Five minutes later, she was over at the Stark Mansion. Howard, greeted her at the door. His clothes torn, dirty and smelled of what ever he had been drinking. Most likely scotch or whiskey.

His hair stuck up in all different directions and she couldn't even count how many bags he had under his eyes.

"Peg thank-"

"I'm here for Tony... Not you."

"But Peg-"

"But nothing Howard." She hissed through her teeth. "You want to be a father, but you ignore your child. He loves you Howard. He _strives_ to be just like you. He _yearns_ and begs for your approval and love. But you toss him aside, like he's nothing..."

"Aunt Peggy?" A small, weak voice called from the hallway.

"Yes Dear?" Peggy spoke retreating down the hall to the person who needed her attention.

"I'm sick."

"I see that love. Is it your tummy?"

"Yes." He said with a small nod. "And I'm really cold. But Papa took my blanket away. He didn't want any vomit on it.."

"I bought you a new one." Peggy said with a smile. "It's hot rod red, your favorite."

"Thank You." He smiled and came in for a hug, but quickly pulled away as he vomited into the toilet for the twelfth time that night. Peggy rubbed his back gently and whispered words of encouragement as his whole little body heaved. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Hey it's okay Tony."

"But. I'm a disappointment.." He spoke carefully. "Papa said so."

"You are the most brilliant boy I have ever seen. Now come on. Will you take this medicine for me?" He did as he was told and took the liquid and gave a frown. "Did it not taste good?"

"No."

"Do you wanna go back to bed now?"

"Yes Please Aunt Peggy."

She picked him up gently and carried him to his room, and a frown rolled upon her face as she went in. The sheets were strung and in the center of his bed was some puke. From the first time, when his tiny body couldn't reach the toilet fast enough.

"Here Tony, can you sit with the bucket while I get you new sheets." His eyes filled with tears, but he nodded anyway.

Peggy left the room and wandered down the hall in search for the linens. She found Howard first, he was drinking in his bed-room; on the floor. She tried to erase the memory of the event as she found some sheets, bringing them back to Tony's room. Peggy made his bed, and then Tony started to climb in. She sighed when she had saw he had puked yet again, and she left the room, cleaned the bucket, and came back with a glass of water.

Finally she sat next to him on his bed and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No..." Tony spoke, but then changed his mind. "Can you stay with me?"

"Of course love." She said as she moved up to rest against his headboard, Tony curling into her right side.

"Aunt Peggy?" He whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Yes dear?"

"Why does Papa beat me? Doesn't he love me?"

"Your Papa loves you Tony..." Her eyes filling with tears of compassion for the child. "He just let's his head block his heart."

"What does that mean?"

"Your father is smart when he uses his head, but it keeps him from being smart with his heart.." He nodded and closed his eyes, slowing his breathing. A few moments later, he was out like a light.

Although his sleep wasn't peaceful, as he started squirming and crying. Peggy hushed him and lulled his nightmares into peaceful dreams.

"Your father might not love you.. But Tony. Know that I love you."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated.  
**


End file.
